the_genealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
William Thomas Coombs (1828-1885)
William Thomas Coombs is my 3xgreat grandfather. He was the son of George Coombs (1790-1831) and Sarah (Unknown maiden name) 1791-1851. William was a Londoner through and through, being born in Soho, London, England in 1828. He married Clara Emma Auber (1835-1884) in 1856. 1828-1848 William Thomas Coombs was born in September 1828 in Soho, London, England to George Coombs (1790-1831) and Sarah Coombs (1791-1851). In March 1830 the family lived at 7 Husband Street, Soho, London, England. William was baptised at St James Piccadilly, London, England on the 4th March 1830. George Coombs died in November 1831 at St Pancras Workhouse, London, England. William was just 3 years old. In September 1833 William turned 5. In 1834, his widowed mother Sarah Coombs met James Bradford (c1795-Unknown). 1849-1850 1851 In late March 1851 22 year old William was living at No 14 Dacre Street, Westminster, London, England. He was a lodger and a printer. 1852-1855 Where William lived inbetween January 1852 and December 1855 is uncertain, no known record exists but he probably did remain in Westminster for a while then may have moved to towards St Pancras or Clerkenwell as his brother Matthew was in Clerkenwell in 1854. 1856-1885 In early 1856, William Coombs and Clara Auber decided to get married at St John Hackney, London, England. In February or early March 1856 they moved to Grove Passage, Hackney, London, England. They had their banns read at the church and married on the 24th March 1856. William had known Clara for around 13 years by then as his brother and her sister married in 1845. After they got married they moved back into central London. By August 1858 they were living at 23 Colville Place, St Pancras, London, England. How long they had lived there by then is not certain but was inbetween March 1856 and August 1858. Their first child Elizabeth Sarah Coombs (1858-1860) was born on the 8th August 1858. Memorable info Born: September 1828, Soho, London, England Died: 28 January 1885, St Pancras Workhouse, London, England Full Name: William Thomas Coombs Baptised at: St James Piccadilly, Westminster, London, England 4th March 1830 Parents: George Coombs and Sarah Coombs (Nee Unknown) Siblings: Matthew George Coombs, Frederick Coombs, Margaret Coombs Grandfathers: Matthew Coombs, Unknown Grandmothers: Margaret Coombs (1755-1793), Unknown Spouse: Clara Emma Auber (1856-1884) Married at: St John, Hackney, London, England 24th March 1856 Children: Elizabeth Sarah Coombs (1858), William Thomas Coombs (1860), Clara Hannah Coombs (1861), Walter George Coombs (1863), Frederick Francis Coombs (1865), Louisa Coombs (1867), Mary Ann Coombs (1870), Clara Emma Coombs (1876) Grandchildren: Uncles/Aunts: Occupation: Litho printer Notes William followed in his older brother Matthew Coombs footsteps as a printer. 'Residences over the years:-' *September 1828, Soho, London, England - Birthplace given in 1881 census. *March 1830, 7 Husband Street, Soho, London, England - Baptism certificate giving parents address *July 1834, St Marylebone, London, England - Mothers marriage banns to James Bradford. *July 1839, Carburton Street, St Marylebone, London, England - Mother regsitered his nephews death. *June 1841 - 11 Carburton Street, St Marylebone, London - 1841 census *April 1845 - 11 Carburton Street - Mother's address on registering her grandson's death cert. Gallery Category:Coombs family. Category:1828 births. Category:1856 marriages. Category:1885 deaths. Category:Litho printer ancestors. Category:Ancestors born in London, England.